Cold Weather Is Good
by Ame Pan
Summary: Naruto kali ini berangkat sekolah setelah seminggu terkurung di rumah karena demam. Sang pacar datang, tapi kenapa mood nya jadi buruk ya? Sequel dari "Sick Is Not Good". AU, BL, SASUNARU, THIS IS SALTY PAN! Ada pengumuman penting di dalam. Enjoy


Cold Weather Is Good

By: Salty Pan

Genre:

Romance

Rate: T

Character:

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit pagi itu terlihat mendung. Naruto yang kali ini berangkat sekolah setelah seminggu terkurung di rumah karena demam, menggigil di balik pakaian tumpuk empat yang ia kenakan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mengusap-usap lengannya berusaha mengurangi rasa dingin yang merasuk tulang. Kepala dengan surai pirang itu mengedar. Memerhatikan tiap orang yang berjalan dengan langkah terlampau biasa. Ya, nampaknya hanya dirinya yang menggigil. Kalau diperhatikan, bahkan Naruto terlihat seperti orang gemuk. Menghela napas, Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah.

Kring! Kring! Suara bel sepeda membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dan ia dapati Sasuke dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Bukannya melambatkan langkah, Naruto justru terkesan berlari (walau nyatanya ia tak sanggup berlari mengingat bahkan kakinya terasa beku). Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau sang kekasih berusaha menghindar, mempercepat kayuhannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Naruto diam. Namun sayangnya dia orang dengan ekspresi wajah paling jujur sejagat raya. Dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, Sasuke paham kalau si pirang manisnya itu sedang bad mood.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mencegat si pirang dengan mendahuluinya.

Naruto menyilangkan lengannya. Membuang muka dan tetap diam.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia memutar sepedanya membelakangi Naruto. "Cepat naik!" perintahnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Naik sepeda itu dingin."

"Huh?"

"Orang yang kekebalan tubuhnya bagus tidak akan mengerti." Dan Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Sedangkan si raven memandang punggung sang kekasih dengan tampang luar biasa bingung. Ia kemudian mengayuh sepedanya, kembali menyusul Naruto.

"Hei, kau itu kenapa? Sedang datang bulan?"

"Aku laki-laki, brengsek!"

"Ya lalu kenapa bertingkah seperti gadis PMS begitu?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang Sasuke dengan sengit. Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya. Memandang Naruto lama lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terulur, menggapai lengan kurus Naruto yang dilapisi empat macam pakaian; kemeja, sweater, blouse, dan coat.

"Ayo naik. Semakin cepat kita sampai sekolah, kau akan semakin cepat tidak merasa kedinginan. Di kelas kita kan ada penghangat."

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Ia akan menarik lengannya saat genggaman Sasuke mengerat. Ia memandang Sasuke ragu.

"Tapi kalau aku naik sepeda, anginnya bisa membuatku menggigil," lirih Naruto.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Dalam hati ia ber-ooh panjang, paham alasan pacarnya itu enggan dibonceng tadi. Ia lalu menarik lengan Naruto mendekat.

"Sudah naik saja. Kalau kau kedinginan tinggal peluk aku. Laipula kan di sepedaku ada tempat duduknya, kau akan kena angin kalau kau membonceng sambil berdiri."

Naruto terlihat tidak terima tapi akhirnya naik ke kursi belakang sepeda. Tanpa diminta ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya ke perut Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tersenyum kecil.

Pedal sepeda berputar dengan kecepatan sedang. Sasuke tidak ingin terburu-buru. Selain karena angin yang mungkin bisa membuat Naruto sakit lagi, momen begini termasuk momen langka yang harus dinikmati selama yang ia bisa. Sepanjang jalan beberapa siswa yang mengenal keduanya menyapa. Sesekali ada yang mengejek. Pasalnya Naruto benar-benar tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada perut Sasuke, bahkan makin erat. Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang ia kubur sedalam mungkin di punggung Sasuke –ia malu karena terus diledeki. Sasuke? Senang bukan main. Kapan lagi Naruto semanja ini dengannya di muka umum?

"Hei, tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah sekian menit diam.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, dobe-aaargh!" Naruto tidak membalas dengan verbal kali ini. Karena posisinya sedang memeluk, ia memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mencubit perut Sasuke. "Kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

Naruto masih diam. Sasuke menyerah, ia menghela napas. "Kalau kau tidak bilang, bagaimana aku tahu apa yang salah? Kalau kau ingin aku minta maaf karena aku salah, ya, kau harus bilang dulu aku salah apa."

"Aku benci padamu."

"Huh?"

"…"

"Oh, ayolah, kau-"

"Aku benci padamu karena kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit."

"Apa? Aarrgh!" bagian lain dari perut Sasuke kena cubitan gratis Naruto lagi. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bilang? Toh, aku sembuh hanya dalam semalam."

"Tapi kau kena demam!"

"Hanya demam biasa. Aku masih sanggup sekolah walaupun demam.

"Tapi kau demam karena aku."

"Kenapa bisa karenamu?"

"Karena kau… itu… aku…"

"Huh?"

"Ci…m..keh…"

"Apasih? Aku tidak bisa dengar kalau kau berbisik begitu-"

"Karena kau menciumku!"

Hening. Bahkan orang-orang yang ada di jalanan pun ikut terdiam. Sial, Sasuke tidak bisa melilhat wajah Naruto karena posisi mereka. Padahal dia yakin kalau saat ini pasti wajah tan dengan tiga pasang garis mirip kumis kucing memerah lucu. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa.

"Sudahlah, kan sudah berlalu."

"Tapi kau selalu menjengukku kalau aku sakit, Sasuke. Aku juga mau menjengukmu kalau kau sakit."

Wuoh! Kalau bisa meleleh, Sasuke pasti meleleh saat itu juga, mendengar si pirang berkata hal semanis itu dengan nada merajuk. Seandainya bukan di jalan, pasti Naruto sudah digarapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan. Kau bukan tipe yang mudah sakit, bahkan sangat jarang. Sekalinya sakit, pasti hanya sebentar," jelas Naruto sambil memainkan kain depan seragam Sasuke.

"Jadi kau mendoakan aku supaya sering sakit?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu!"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kalaupun kau bisa menjengukku, apa kau yakin tidak akan tertular?"

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu menjengukku kalau aku sakit, Naruto. Lagipula kemarin, kalau kau mejengukku lalu malah tertular, kerja kerasku untuk mengambil demammu sama saja sia-sia."

"Eh?"

"Yah, seperti yang kau bilang. Aku menciummu waktu itu, seintens itu, agar aku bisa mengambil demammu."

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Dengan segenap hati ia mencubit perut Sasuke.

"Akh! Bercanda, bercanda! Ampun!" tidak lepas. Malah makin pedih cubitannya. "Dobe! Kita bisa jatuh dari sepeda."

Naruto melepaskan cubitannya. Ia mengelus perut Sasuke dua kali lalu beralih mengeratkan pelukan. Ia mengubur wajahnya di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas, lega.

"Alasan lain kenapa aku tidak mau dijenguk olehmu adalah aku tidak mau terlihat lemah." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. "Kalau kau khawatir, lain kali, kalau aku sakit, kita saling telepon saja, bagaimana?"

Naruto diam. Tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau kepala pirang itu mengangguk pelan di punggungnya. Ia tersenyum. Ah~ Sasuke berharap mereka tidak akan sampai di sekolah. Ia benar-benar suka momen ini. Tapi kalau sampai keduanya terlambat, bukannya mesra, Naruto pasti mengamuk dan berakhir ngambek lagi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, pacarmu kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu yang heran kala sejak pagi Naruto selalu menempel pada Sasuke –minus kalau waktu pelajaran. Karena si pirang sedang ke toilet juga ini sudah waktu istirahat, jadilah ia berani bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi hari ini dia jadi terlalu… clingy?"

"Oh, mungkin kedinginan."

Suigetsu mengangguk sok paham. Padahal dalam pikirannya ia sudah punya spekulasi kalau Naruto diguna-guna oleh pacarnya sendiri supaya super manja padanya begitu. Yang dibicarakan masuk ke kelas tak lama setelah Suigetsu tutup mulut. Naruto berjalan lemas kearah tempat mereka dan menggenggam pundak Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar. Sasuke mengangguk paham. Ia memundurkan kursi dan posisi duduknya, memberikan ruang bagi Naruto agar bisa duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke lalu mengambil jaket Naruto yang berada di meja belakangnya (tempat duduk Naruto berada tepat di belakang Sasuke), dan membungkus tubuh kecil sang pacar yang sudah bersandar pada dadanya.

Alis Suigetsu mengerut tajam kala sadar kalau wajah Naruto agak memerah. Spekulasinya makin liar. Apa jangan-jangan, Naruto dipakaikan obat perangsang atau semacamnya? Tangan bergetar, wajah merah, dan terlalu manja pada sang pacar. Mungkinkah?!

"Wajahmu jelek begitu, kau sedang memikirkan hal jorok, ya, Suigetsu?" suara Naruto menghapus lamunannya.

"Apa sih? Jangan mengajakku berkelahi kau, Naruto. Mananya dari wajah tampan ini yang jelek sih?"

"Ah yayaya, sudah sana. Jangan mengganggu, aku mau tidur," usir Naruto sambil membetulkan posisinya di pangkuan Sasuke. Sasuke balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi.

"Cih, gayamu seperti ibu penjaga perpustakaan saja," balas Sugetsu.

Naruto bergumam pelan lalu menyusut ingus.

Ah, Suigetsu mengangkat alisnya. Semua spekulasinya salah. Si pirang ternyata benar-benar kedinginan. Wajahnya agak merah karena nampaknya ia habis bersin-bersin. Suigetsu mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk iri pada Sasuke. Cih, enak sekali si pantat ayam itu. Kalau sang pacar kedinginan ia bisa dapat rejeki nomplok. Boro-boro dimanjai, Suigetsu punya pacar saja tidak. Betapa tidak adilnya dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat.**

A/N:

Sequel Sick Is No Good. Maaf OOC parah, aku suka Sasuke yang romantis soalnya wkwk. Yang kemarin itu maaf banyak typo. Aku juga di protes kakakku soal itu. Beberapa tanda baca juga letaknya salah. Maaf, aku masih belajar bikin cerita huuhuu… semoga yang ini sudah lebih baik. Tapi agak kecewa juga karena banyak yang ngira kalau itu ceritanya Ame Pan. Padahal murni punya Salty *cry* derita numpang akun kali ya wkwkw

Thanks to:

Arum Junnie, L casei shirota strain, liaajahfujo, michhazz (makasih udah diabsenin typonya *kiss*), Jonah Kim, justcallmeazi, Guest, Fujoshi203, fyodult, Sharyn Li, gici love sasunaru, Let'sBurnThisGirl

Dan pembaca lainnya. Makasih udah review cerita pertama salty uhuhu terharu.

PENGUMUMAN!

Puji Tuhan, Ame Pan sudah angkat sumpah dan sekarang sedang sibuk profesi sampai setahun kedepan, mohon doanya semoga profesi-nya lancar. Kemungkinan sangat-sangat-sangat jarang buka akun atau buat cerita.

Aku mungkin yang akan pegang akun ini. Tapi antara berani-gak-berani untuk lanjutin cerita2 beliau karena kemampuanku masih cetek :"( jadi yang akan di posting melalui akun inin mungkin cuma ceritaku. Beberapa cerita Ame Pan mungkin akan aku kasih tanda hiatus. Mohon pemaklumannya *bungkuk*

Oke segitu aja.

Salty Pan, OUT!


End file.
